Clumsy Words, Sweaty Palms
by ShanniC
Summary: Joe's leaving for college, but does Mimi know hoiw he feels?Of course you know it's Jyoumi/Mimoe!! ^_~ Enjoy! No flames please!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own _"Going Away To College"_. Sung By Blink 182

Shanni_C

**Clumsy Words, And Sweaty Palms**

"Well, I guess this goodbye." I said the small girl smiling down at me. She looked sadly into my eyes, and I could feel them, piercing through me.We sat in a Java Cafe. I sat back sipping my warm latte, thinking of all the things I would be leaving. I looked back to my bestfriend, Mimi Tachikawa. We had been sitting in that warm shop for hours. It was getting late. I looked around, it was 5:30 in the evening, and the place was booming. I was ready to go. "Mimi, let's go home.." I suggested. _Maybe now I could tell her how I felt_. I thought. She smiled at me, and nodded.

My house was not very far from the shop. Well it wasn't really a house, more like a cosy loft of sorts. "I'm cold Joe." She whispered softly. I of course being the gentleman, I am took my coat off, leaving me in my fleece pullover. As I took my coat off, my hands brushed against hers. I blushed beet red. She just grinned at me. _I was 16!_ _Still acting like I was some silly twelve-year old boy. Calm down Jyou_. I told myself. If I played my cards right I could tell her how I felt before I died. I wished she would hold my hand. I was cold, and needed the body heat.

_Please take me by the hand _

_It's so cold out tonight _

We reached my apartment's front door. I turned the knob. I hoped my apartment wasn't es[ecially messy. I didn't want her to see me living in filth. Since I moved out of the hell hold that was my father's house, he thought I lived in squalor. _'"You're too young to leave Jyou."'_ My father told me. There I was in my loft, inviting my bestfriend inside. I looked over to Mimi. I actually managed to not stare at her for five minutes. _What a feat!_ I was surprised she hadn't caught on yet. "Joe, it's so beautiful in here." She smiled gazing at the paintings that adorned the walls. "Thank you." I gestured taking her coat. "Would you like something to drink?" Mimi nodded. "Cocoa would be lovely." I walked over ot the kitchen, and began to brew the cocoa. "Did you do these?" She asked pointing to two a picture of a seraph on the wall. "Uh huh.." I said. "It's beautiful." I smiled at her compliments. "Not as beautiful as you," I muttered, ashamed of my own nervousness

"So what did you have to say to me besides that you are leaving..." Mimi whispered, as I handed her the cocoa. "Before I could respond she spoke. "It's very romantic." I blushed. I glanced around the room. It was pretty romantic, and a bit dim. I walked over and turned the light on. I wasn't about to initiate the first move. _Let her be the cool one. _Can you turn on the heat Joe?" She said softly. "Sorry Mimi, but the radiator's broken, I'll go get a blanket." She chuckled agreeing with me.Shortly I returned to find Mimi on my bed leaning over at my sketch of the group. (Matt, Sora, Tai, Kari, Cody, Yolie, T.K, Davis, Izzy, and of course Mimi.) "This is beautiful." She whispered softly. I handed her the blanket.

_I'll put blankets on the bed _

_I won't turn out the light _

"Mimi I'm glad I'm leaving you ." I say. She forwns at those words. "You are?" She asked me. "Yes.. umm.. No!" I looked down at my hands. My palms were sweaty, my voice quavered. "What I mean to say is that I.. umm.." I look into her eyes searching for the right words to say. "What Joe?" She grins at me showing those pearly whites. "Well, Mimi sometimes I say stupid things because I get so nervous. What I'm trying to say is that I-really-like-you-alot-no-more-like-love-you-do-you-love-me? I said in one big breath. I hope she wouldn't laugh in my face hwen she heard hwat I just dared to utter.

"Joe what did you say? You spoke so fast!" She said woith a quizzical look on her face. I sighed. :"Is something wrong Joe, if there is I could leave if you want me to!" She said worriedly. "No! Mimi, I just need to tell you I need you .. to um.. be.. with me.." I said quitely. Barely audbile. Hopefully she didn't hear what I said. "Really you need me?" She said "Of course why wouldn't I need you?" She frowned at my words. "I just thought I wouldn't be in good taste for you to needme. You being so dreadfully smart!"

"I know you are leaving Joe, but we can work this out!" She said smiling. I was fumbling with my jacket. "With some conditions of course!" She said mischieviously . "As long as you write ot me, and show mew that you miss me, and care about me, then I won't forget you." She said as she held my hand. "Mimi, you know that I care aboiut you. You know that I even love you, but why are you saying these things? Do you doubt me?"

_Just don't forget to _

_Think about me _

_And I won't forget you _

_"I'll write you once a week", she said _

"Promise you will call me. Emsail me to. Not to mention write me.I want you to succeed, but I don't want you to leave me in the process. "Do you promise?" She said sweetky. Her pelading reminded me of a young child. "I promise, pinky swear." I swooped my pinky, and intertwined it with mine. She giggled, and I blushed at my calmness.

_Don't depend on me _

_To ever follow through on _

_Anything, but _

_I'd go through Hell for you_

"So what are we now?" I asked her. What were we? Were a couple? Or were still just bestfriends? _Be cool Joe, just because she knows you love doesn't mean she'll neceesarily want to be with you. You two are just friends." _I chastised myself as I studied her face. "Look Mimi, while I am away I want you to be able to depend on me." I said seriously. I had already deteremined, that even if I went to a college far away, I would still be there for her."They don't call me 'Ol Reliable for nothin'" She laughed at me. "Joe they **don't** call you 'Ol Reliable!" I know I can be a bit pessimistic, and sometimes I'm not willing to go through with something if I don't agree on it, but you know all the crazy shit I would do for you?" Mimi smiled again. _That made her happy. _"It is amazing, how willing I actually am." 

_I haven't been this scared in a long time _

_And I'm so unprepared, so here's your valentine _

_Bouquet of clumsy words, a simple melody _

_This world's an ugly place, but you're so beautiful to me _

I looked at Mimi. I was scared. Here I am Jyou Kido, being gutsy, taking chancing. _I'm stumbling on my on feet. _What if I met people like my father. People who thought I was some weak, nerdy loser? It wasn't that jus scaring me. Mimi was too. I loved her, and I hadn't even kissed her yet. I was just saying stupid things. My palms were sweaty, my throat sore, my voice crackly. She was beautiful to me. Sure it was cliche' hell yes she was the light in my boring life. She made thimgs brighter!

"Jyou, it's okay." She assured me. I was going to miss her. How could I not? There I was going away to college. Thinking of no one other than Mimi Tachikawa. _'Joe Kido, you're a prince amoung men.' _I thought to myself. I did love Mimi. I sat there relishing the moments I had left with her. In a few days I would be gone.

"Joe?" Mimi called my name. Breaking me from my reverie.

"Can I have some more Cocoa.?"

The End

Shanni_C

Well what did you think? No Flames allowed! Thanks for reading it, and visit me at [The Jyoumi Experience!!][1] By the way Jyoumi Forever!!!

   [1]: http://www.Jyouandmimi.homestead.com/Jyoumi_Home.html



End file.
